Another Lost
by BabeinBlue
Summary: Twelve-year-old Dawn Summers receives a visit from Peter Pan, who takes her to Neverland, where an ongoing war with the evil Captain Hook is taking place.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Another Lost

**Author**: BabeinBlue

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: When Dawn is a little girl, her window is visited by Peter Pan and goes away to Neverland.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Peter Pan belong to their rightful owners. This plot belongs to Elisabeth.

**Feedback**: Is greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what all of you guys think of this story.

**A/N**: This is a response to a challenge at Chocolate Covered Strawberries by Elisabeth. Here is how the challenge goes.

"When Dawn is a little girl (I'm thinking anything from Season 1-3) her window is visited by Peter Pan and goes away to Neverland because she hates Sunnydale and is jealous of Buffy.

Requirements:  
-Originally a replacement for Wendy but Dawn resists and eventually becomes a "Lost Girl"

Options:  
-Take place during regular Peter Pan, Hook, or after.

**Prologue**

The moon shined yellow and bright in a small town called Sunnydale. In 1630 Revello Drive, a twelve-year-old girl, soon to be thirteen, silently paced across her dark room. The moonlight shined mysteriously into her room, causing Dawn to look ghostly in her white nightgown.

Now, mostly Dawn never wore dresses, for she thought they were the most horrible things but that didn't mean that they weren't comfortable, and there was no one around to see it. That was a really good thing.

Dawn sighed exhaustedly and decided to sit on the chair of her study desk. It was midnight and everyone was sleeping soundly in the Summers household, except for Dawn and Buffy. But who knew what Buffy was doing? She was never around the house at this time, because she thinks she's all high almighty, because she's the slayer and she doesn't get curfews.

Buffy didn't think her mom or her little sister knew about it, but Dawn did. Don't ask me how, but she knew.

She grabbed her pink diary and opened up to a new page. She decided she didn't need to turn on her light. The moonlight was enough to let her write. She grabbed her pen and got ready to write.

After a few, silent minutes, Dawn stared blankly at the new page. She chewed absently on her pen, while thinking. Oh yes, another angsty entry on how she hated Sunnydale and wished she could have stayed back in L.A and how everyone thought Buffy was so wonderful and special.

Dawn began to write her new entry, but a ball of light flying past her window made her stop. Dawn's eyes slightly grew wide as she opened her window and looked outside. There was nothing but the silence of the night. She looked suspiciously around her house, but there was, again, nothing there, not a leaf nor a flickering ball of light.

She never noticed the boy, dressed in green, staring down at her from the Summers' house's rooftops.

Most children soon forget about it, for what troubles a grownup will never trouble a child. But Dawn wasn't like most children.

**A/N**: I hope this is good. I really didn't know how to start this story, but an idea popped into my head, so I decided to go with the flow. Feedback is really appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Another Lost

**Author**: BabeinBlue

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Twelve-year-old Dawn Summers receives a visit from Peter Pan, who takes her to Neverland, where an ongoing war with the evil Captain Hook is taking place.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Peter Pan belongs to their faithful owners. This plot belongs to Elisabeth.

**Distribution**: If anybody wants this, just ask.

**Feedback**: It's greatly appreciated and I'd love to know what you think of my story.

**A/N**: This is a response to Elisabeth's challenge at Chocolate Covered Strawberries.

**Chapter One**

Dawn Summers rolled her eyes for the millionth time. How many times did she have to deal with this? Dawn's dad just came over today to visit them for the weekend, and Joyce, Dawn's mom, and him were at it already. It wasn't like they didn't get along; they did. They only argued if they disagreed on some "stuff" about Buffy.

_Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, _Dawn thought._ It's always all about Buffy and her stupid stuff. _

Her parents were arguing from the kitchen and Dawn could hear it all of it from her room. Sighing, she tried to cover her ears with her hands to block out the sound. That's why she didn't hear Buffy come into her room.

"Dawn, have you seen my necklace; the one with the silver cross?" It was obvious to Buffy that her little sister couldn't hear her. She still had her hands over her ears.

"Dawn? Dawn? Dawnie!" Buffy tried, her face looking tired and annoyed. This time, Dawn did hear her. She crossly stared at her big sister.

"Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Dawn snapped.

"Did you take my necklace with the cross on it? It wasn't in my room," Buffy asked, ignoring Dawn's little outburst.

Dawn sighed at Buffy. What's the point of answering if everyone was going to ignore her? Her blue eyes stared long and hard at Buffy's green ones.

Dawn did have the necklace. It was pretty. In fact, she wore it to school today. It looked good with her new black shirt and jeans that she had bought. But that wasn't the point. The point was, that she did have the necklace, but only Dawn, herself, knew the reason why. It meant something to Buffy. Dawn read it from Buffy's precious diary. It said that she got it from a guy named Angel. What kind of mother names her son Angel, anyway?

Dawn shook her head as an indication that she didn't have it. _Why waste my breath telling the truth on people that doesn't even understand me?_

Buffy glared at Dawn. She knew that her little sister wasn't telling the truth. _I swear, if I see just a glimpse of it in Dawn's hands or her room, I'll, _Buffy thought, _I don't really know what I'm going to do, but I will do something._

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Buffy left the room. Dawn and Buffy were probably the only sisters that were a little awkward around each other. They were either mad or happy together; they didn't know how to fill the gap between those two emotions.

Dawn looked at the clock on her left. It was 8:46. She had about 45 minutes till she had to go to bed. She hurriedly sat on her desk's chair and grabbed her pen to write in her diary.

A figure, no, a boy, dressed in green, watched Dawn's motions, from the window, with interest and curiosity. Another figure appeared next to him but it wasn't human. It almost looked like a small ball of glowing glitter. But if you looked closely enough, the ball of glitter had a face and a body. And the face was looking at the boy, with jealousy on its face.

Oblivious to the attention, Dawn quickly scribbled the rest of her entry. She looked at her clock, again. It was 9:12. It was just enough to quickly get washed and ready for bed. As she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, she thought she saw someone from the window.

Dawn looked towards the window again; there was nothing. Her eyes flashed with uncertainy. This was the second time she thought there was somebody watching her from the window. It probably was nothing, just her nerves playing a trick on her. Whatever it was, Dawn hoped it was just her nerves.

She changed into her night dress inside the bathroom and slowly walked back towards her room. She slid into her bed and tried to get her thoughts to calm down. It might have been a couple of minutes later until she fell asleep, he wasn't sure.

He quietly opened the window to her room. His feet entered the room first, and then his whole body. He looked around the room, confusion shown on his face. He hadn't seen anything like this before. If he had, it was a long ago, and he forgot.

He looked at the girl sleeping on the bed, and walked towards her. He couldn't stop looking at her; she looked so peaceful.

Dawn suddenly stirred in her sleep and before he knew it, she sat straight on her bed, her eyes wide and frantic. But, having great reflexes, he quickly flied up to the ceiling. It looked as if his backside of his body was attached to the ceiling with glue.

Dawn's eyes were full of sleep. She looked around her room, but her eyes never made it to the ceiling. Her eyes closed and her body fell back to the bed.

**A/N**: Wow, the first chapter of the story. I thought I lost interest in this story, but I guess not. An idea suddenly popped into my head! I hope you guys like. Share your thoughts through the reviews. The next chapter should be coming soon, I think. And don't worry; the chapter will be more interesting. I just wanted to set everything up.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title**: Another Lost

**Author**: BabeinBlue

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Twelve-year-old Dawn Summers receives a visit from Peter Pan, who takes her to Neverland, where an ongoing war with the evil Captain Hook is taking place.

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Peter Pan belongs to their faithful owners. This plot belongs to Elisabeth.

**Distribution**: If anybody wants this, just ask.

**Feedback**: It's greatly appreciated and I'd love to know what you think of my story.

**A/N**: This is a response to Elisabeth's challenge at Chocolate Covered Strawberries.

**Chapter Two**

Dawn Summers was bursting with nervousness and other unknown emotions. It was Monday morning and she was sitting down on an uncomfortable chair, with her legs crossed, waiting for her school's principal to talk, shout, lecture, or do something instead of staring at her with his beady eyes.

"Miss Dawn Claudia Summers, it's a pleasure meeting you in my office," Mr. Hazelbacker greeted, "obviously, the last twelve times weren't enough. Now what's the reason for this _friendly_ talk?"

Dawn hated when adults made her answer questions, when they already knew the answer.

"I'm sure Mrs. Carsley, my homeroom teacher, already told you the reason about me being in your office," Dawn commented, while Mr. Hazelbacker glared at her with annoyance.

"Or maybe not," Dawn offered, hoping that the principal wouldn't call her mom.

"Yes, Mrs. Carsley _did _tell me the reason for you being here. I hear that you were arguing with your teacher about a green boy that can _fly_? Jane, I mean Mrs. Carsley, tells me that he was in your room, at _night, _flying around. Now, I'm sure this didn't really happen. It was just a _special_ dream that you've confused with reality," The principal informed her.

_Stupid principals who think they know everything_, Dawn bitterly thought.

"I'm sure you would not like it if I informed your parents about this, would you? I'm sure you won't. If you can promise that you would not speak to anyone, about this nonsense, then I'm sure nobody else, especially your parents, would have to know about this little incident," Mr. Hazelbacker said in a sickly sweet voice, that made Dawn just want to puke.

"It's _parent_, not _parents_. I live with my mom and my sister," Dawn spoke.

"Ah yes, I was informed about that. How's that working out for you?"

_Great, now he's acting like he's my psychiatrist._ Dawn smiled; hoping that it didn't look forced, and answered, "It's working out excellent."

"That's good to hear. Now, get to class," Mr. Hazelbacker dismissed her with a wave of his hand and Dawn left with a small frown on her face.

The whole day went mostly unnoticed for Dawn Summers. Her thoughts couldn't concentrate on anything except for the mysterious boy, dressed in green. It couldn't be real, she wasn't dumb. Things like that didn't happen in real life. _Maybe it was a dream_.

When Dawn arrived at her house, she noticed that her mother was sitting on the living room couch, looking stern.

Before Dawn could ask what was wrong, Joyce told Dawn that she got a call from her principal, Mr. Hazelbacker.

_Stupid, lying principals that tells his students stupid stuff about not calling their parents, when he's going to do it anyway. Mom's going to think I'm crazy. Buffy will probably make fun of me for the rest of the month. Oh my God, what if I have to get a psychiatrist? No, Mom probably doesn't have enough-_

Dawn's babbling thoughts were interruped by Joyce asking her aquestion. It was then that Dawn noticed that her mom was lecturing her the same time she was thinking. Dawn didn't hear a single word.

"Huh? Um, of course I understand," Dawn answered.

"I'm sorry Dawn. This has been the third time your principal has called me this month. You're grounded for a week, starting from today," Joyce told Dawn, with a little shake of her head.

Dawn hoped that it meant that she was sorry, instead of meaning that she thought that her youngest daughter was going crazy.

Dawn walked into her room, slamming her bedroom's door closed. She took a pillow from her bed, put it on her face, and screamed with fury.

After a few hours of doing absolutely nothing, Dawn found out that it was 7:30 P.M. She didn't feel like eating. She was sure that her mom wouldn't mind.

Dawn got off her bed and went downstairs, to the kitchen. Joyce was there, eating dinner with Buffy.

"Honey, do you want something to eat?" Joyce asked.

Dawn shook her head as an indication that she didn't want to eat.

"I got a call from the art gallery a few minutes ago, saying there was an emergency. I'm going to have to leave for a few hours. I called Mrs. Winston and she'd be glad to baby-sit, Dawn," Joyce informed.

"What? I think I'm old enough to be staying home alone, Mom," Dawn told Joyce. She wasn't even going to question about Buffy. She probably needed to go somewhere. _I bet she's going to go out to make out with her funny named boyfriend. Gross._

At the disbelieving look Joyce gave Dawn, she rolled her eyes and whispered, "Whatever."

Dawn could hear Buffy snickering when she left to go back to her room. _Stupid Buffy._

She heard Buffy leaving and Mrs. Winston arriving and her mom leaving, telling Mrs. Winston that Dawn was grounded and was upstairs in her room.

_I wish I could be somewhere else where there's nobody that can tell me what to do._ She glanced at her clock. It was 8:15. There was silence except for the ticking of the clock.

Soon, the rhythmic tick-tocking of the clock put Dawn to sleep.

A shadow of a young boy danced freely in Dawn's room. It mocked the figure at the window. The figure glared at his shadow, opened the window, and came in. He tried to catch his shadow, but no matter what he did, the shadow escaped out of his grasp.

The boy sat down, Indian style, and his face crunched up into a frown and there was wetness on his eyes.

Dawn stirred in her sleep and soon woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. What she saw made her gasp loudly. The boy saw Dawn awake and flew up towards the ceiling.

"You're real, and you _can_ fly. I knew I wasn't crazy!" Dawn's happiness of being right disappeared as soon as she realized that there was a strange boy flying in her room. She looked around for a baseball bat for self defense and she realized that she never played baseball and would never have a baseball bat in her room.

_Darn._

The boy and Dawn stared at each other for the longest time, their eyes never blinking. It was then that Dawn knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I had this whole chapter planned out, you see. I even wrote a whole dialogue between Peter Pan and Dawn, and this chapter turned out not what I expected it to be, so I erased it. Yes, I do realize that Tinkerbell wasn't in this chapter, but she will be in the next. I'm hoping to have the next chapter in really soon, but I can never be too sure.

Special thanks to **Chicklepea, ztacel, darknesssoonfollows, ConnorsDawnSummers, Tara Summers, **and **monkey **for the reviews.


End file.
